


The misadventures of Yngvi and Torold

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheeky!Jared, M/M, Mischief, Vikings, Voyeurism, film set, jealous!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jared and Jensen start work on a joint project; a Viking Epic, being filmed in the freezing cold snow covered mountains of Russia. An amorous director, a jealous Jensen, and a sneaky Jared make filming an experience none of them will ever forget.





	The misadventures of Yngvi and Torold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



> AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I got to work with amberdreams finally. And DUDE did she rock the socks off of this thing! <3 From the first picture that prompted this piece of sexy and silly, to the extra pieces she created for me, I have had a blast collaborating with her, and would give my eye teeth to do so again. Thank you so much honey <3 As for my ever faithful beta and my look-seers jj1564, fufaraw (hun, seriously, THANK YOU!) and stir_of_echoes, thank you so much ladies. Now, onto the ficcage.
> 
>  **Art:** [Live Journal](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/530250.html) Please go and leave my beautiful talented artist MUCH love!  
>   

The weight of Jensen’s shoulder and breast plates are causing him to want to stoop. How on earth the wardrobe department thinks he’s going to be able to traipse through ice and snow every day for two months without ending up a hunchback is beyond him. However, just as he’s going to start shouting bitchy comments about the clothing over the cubicle partition where he can hear Jared moaning and groaning, trying to squeeze into his leather strap skirt and fur shoulder mantle, Jensen catches sight of himself in the small changing mirror and all thoughts of rounded shoulders and aching muscles flee from his mind.

He looks - he looks formidable. Regal, and not a little bit fierce.

His hair is far longer than he’s used to. Not since those early shoots frollicking around a stables with a stunning looking bay mare, or his later roles in _Dawson’s Creek_ and _Still Life_ has he had locks long enough to brush the nape of his neck, and right now he can feel the tips of the extremely well fucking done extensions tickling the metal of his shoulder plate.

He’s never been one for flowing hair, but damn if he doesn’t love the look. Add in the braid that’s been woven into it, he’s practically unrecognisable.

The wrist cuffs add a slightly superhero feel to the costume and he finds himself standing straighter, pulling himself up to his full and - quite frankly impressive - height. He can’t wait to get his hands on the massive Thor-esque hammer they’ve been working on in the props department.

He may well end up with blistered heels and even more bowed legs after dragging his armour and weaponry across the side of a Russian mountain, but he’s going to thoroughly enjoy playing Viking Barbarian for eight weeks.

As Jensen smirks at his own image and turns slowly from side to side, looking at his calves and marvelling at the bunching of his muscles, muscles he really hadn’t realised he’d developed, he hears Jared squeak and stumble from behind the curtain of his cubicle.

“Jen, have you **seen** this?!”

Jensen most certainly has, or at least he’s seen the concept art for Jared’s costume and he’s been waiting with bated breath to see if the designers and costumers stuck to their original plans. Judging by Jared’s tone, he’s guessing so. “Two seconds Jay, just gotta finish tying up these bloody great cloth boot things.”

Jared looks at himself in the full length mirror leaning at an angle against the side of the wardrobe hut, and thinks he must be insane to agree to this.

His chest is free from the cumbersome costume he saw Jensen dragging into his cubicle, but it’s also bare of anything else, other than the soft tufts of fur hanging just below his shoulders.

His left arm and side of his chest are painted with the most impressive henna tattoo known to man. Thank heavens they chose to henna him instead of repaint every day; he’d have been up and out of Jensen’s bed at the ass crack of dawn. Not a thrilling prospect.

So, the tattoo is pretty awesome, and he’s beginning to wonder why he hasn’t taken the plunge and been inked properly the last few years, despite the time it takes to paint out of for filming, but the rest…

His legs are also bare to mid-thigh where a leather pleated strap skirt sits, just about covering his modesty every time he turns or bends, and he’s got two intricately woven braids hanging delicately either side of his face. “How come I’m the poor bastard who has to have his tits out?”

Jensen chuckles as he walks from his cubicle, but is stunned into silence and stillness.

The sight of Jared’s beautiful body adorned with fur, leather and ink, makes Jensen’s breath catch in his throat.

Finally he manages to peel his tongue from the roof of his mouth and clear his throat. “Dude, you’re so pretty.”

“And you’re a Barbarian, **oomph**!”

The premise of the film is simple, and one that caused much laughter and mocking when the scripts arrived after their initial auditions.

Jared is playing Jensen’s captured subordinate slave from an opposing clan, except he’s obviously too pretty to stay in chains, much to Jensen’s disappointment because as he’s always maintained; Bondage looks good on Jared.

They’ve already shot a few scenes; the fight that sees Jared - _Torold_ \- taken into Jensen’s -  _Yngvi’s_ \- custody. The moment Torold proved himself a formidable fighter, and far more loyal than Yngvi first thought.

They’ve yet to enjoy the sex scenes. Those were actually a part of the reasoning behind taking the gig. Not for lascivious reasons, although those appealed, but because so rarely can Jensen be open about his affection for Jared, that it’s become harder and harder to find projects away from the Supernatural set that won’t start tongues wagging.

At the very least they can pretend they’re _method_ acting. Or that was Jared’s stance as he smirked at Jensen and taunted him, telling him he would eventually cave in and agree to do the film.

Jensen fiddles absentmindedly with the impressive looking fake braid in his salon styled and tousled extensions, and chuckles at Jared who’s tugging none-too-gently on the fur mantle wrapping his shoulders. “Dude, stop fidgetin’! You’ll rip the damned thing.”

Jared scowls at his best friend and continues to try and pull the fur wrap tightly across his bare chest. “Was this _your_ idea, Jen? Did you suggest they have me topless and freezing my nipples off, because if I find out - “

Jensen lays a hand flat on his chest directly above his heart and affects a wounded look, allowing his eyes to droop and his lips to tip downward. “I’m hurt, Jay, hurt and horrified that you’d think such a thing.” It's only moments before he’s fighting the laughter that’s threatening to burst free and he almost falls on his ass in an effort to avoid the wide arcing swing of Jared’s dull but no less deadly looking broadsword. “I just didn’t dissuade the art department when they showed me mockup concepts of your outfit.”

“Bastard.”

Sidling up to Jared, bumping his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist to try and help stave off the shivers he’s rapidly succumbing to, Jensen smirks and leans down, running the flat of his tongue slowly across one of his partner’s rock hard nipples. “Hmmm, not gonna lie, your outfit is doing interesting things to my knees.”

Jared shudders, not from the all pervading cold that’s seeping into his bones, and peers down at Jensen’s bowlegs before tracking his eyes upwards and snorting. “Jen, dude, I’d say your knees are the least of your worries, right now. Tuck it back before one of the crew catches an eyeful they feel a burning need to tweet about.”

Jensen pulls away and looks down at himself, as if he didn’t know he was sporting a huge erection that’s lifting the hem of his leather and hemp tunic, before wiggling his ass and readjusting himself. “Who’s fuckin’ idea was it to make this thing authentically, anyway? I mean how do they even **know** Vikings went commando? I think we’re getting shafted by an overactive libido in the wardrobe department.”

Jared spots a crew member waving manically from across the snow covered mountain top and nods towards the camera dolly being carefully wheeled towards them. “Show time. You gonna be able to walk with that thing?”

“They wanted authentic and realistic, surely Vikings got boners, even if their balls were almost always blue!”

The sound of laughter echoes out across the frozen landscape surrounding them.

Another day of shooting, another fourteen hours of freezing conditions and wondering whether or not he’d be able to find his cock for a piss after shivering his balls off all day, and Jared’s so ready for the sweet oblivion of sleep it isn’t even funny, but apparently Jensen’s got other ideas.

As Jared divests himself of the fur mantle and metal cuff, he feels Jensen’s eyes roving his body. “Help you with something, Jen?”

Jensen smirks and wrinkles his nose, making the cutest face, before crawling across the cot now sagging in the middle from the two of them putting it through it’s paces for the last two weeks. “I dunno, you think you can rise to the occasion after having your pretty nipples on show all day?”

Jared hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his leather skirt and slowly slides it down his thighs, making sure to turn ever so slightly, offering Jensen a perfect view of his bare ass. “I don’t know, how about you see if you can warm me up, then we’ll talk.”

Jensen launches himself from the makeshift bed, landing neatly in front of Jared who’s now standing straight and tall, without a stitch of clothing on. “Challenge accepted.”

As Jensen’s skilled fingers dance across Jared’s gooseflesh covered torso, he watches with pride and awe as his partners pretty pink cock swells and grows before his eyes. “You’re so easy.”

“I’m not easy, I’m yours.”

Gavin, the director, isn’t completely oblivious to the tension between his two leads, but he’s been attributing it to the fact they’re far from home and stuck in the freezing cold on the side of a snow covered mountain in the ass end of Russia.

That and they’re best friends, have been ever since starting out in their syndicated television show, Supernatural.

He’s fully aware of Jared Padalecki’s leanings, the man’s made absolutely no secret of his sexuality, choosing to be open and honest in the hopes that others like him will find the strength to be themselves. He’s currently running a charity campaign that speaks of loving one’s self no matter who you yourself love.

As a gay man, Gavin respects Jared’s honesty, his ability to put himself out there. That respect, however, does not extend to _not_ imagining what he’d look like bathed in sweat and begging; knees bent to his chest with those long lithe fingers gripping his thighs.

It’s bad form to get involved with an actor on set, but he wouldn’t be the first director or producer to give in to their baser urges when it comes to the beautiful people they’re bossing around on a daily basis.

Catching himself staring at Jared as he leans in and whispers something that forces a grin from Jensen who’s sitting as close to his friend as he can, Gavin contemplates Ackles’ preferences.

Where Jared makes no bones about his wants and likes, and shows himself to be an open book, Jensen is closed off. Private and extremely careful not to allow the public too much insight into his sexuality.

There have been rumours for years. Comments on Jared and Jensen’s friendship, their closeness, but the older Texan has neither confirmed nor denied any connection other than that of best friend and coworker.

Gavin can respect that too, having been burned by a very public coming out whilst in his first proper same sex relationship. It just seems such a shame that a man who’s so open with his fans about every other aspect of his life feels the need to hide something that makes up a good portion of his personality. Or might, at any rate, because no matter how closely Gavin watches them, Jensen never gives a damned thing away.

It makes no difference to Gavin if Jensen’s gay, straight, bi, omnisexual, or physically attracted to inanimate objects. He’s a damned fine actor and professional as hell. Never drops a line, never misses a cue and will toil away until the wee hours just to make sure a shot works for everyone involved.

However, if Gavin can’t get a bead on Jensen and Jared’s relationship, he may well be about to do something that will endanger the rest of the shoot. Thing is, Jared’s a force of nature and anybody would be hard pressed not to find him attractive - attractive and appealing enough to throw caution to the wind and flirt openly in front of the entire of the crew whilst in the middle of trying to get a stupidly complicated shot.

“Jay, could I have a word?”

Jared’s head comes up and he mutters something to Jensen, whose eyes are narrowed and pointing at Gavin, who thinks perhaps using Jensen’s personal nickname for his best friend wasn’t such a good idea.

Too late now.

Gavin tries and fails to hide his appreciative smile as Jared uncurls himself from the floor and rises, cracking his shoulders and swinging his head from side to side, obviously working out the knots bunching beneath his muscles.

“Yeah, Gav, what’s up?”

Jared lopes towards Gavin and Jensen has to dig his nails into the large log he’s still perched on as he spots the director eyeing Jared up and down.

It’s not like Jensen can blame the man. Jared is a fucking amazing example of genetic perfection; long muscular legs, cheekbones designed to cut glass, an ass that won’t quit and a personality made of pure sunshine. That doesn’t mean Jensen likes knowing that Gavin’s lying in his tent at night thinking impure thoughts about the love of Jensen’s life.

Jensen supposes this is his own fault, really. Having spent years cultivating a solid wall between his sexuality and the media, he’s been happy to not own their relationship, and all the while Jared’s never pushed, Jensen’s never seen a reason to change that.

He’s suffered through many a come on, many a drunken barfly trying to slide into Jared’s lap, but they’ve never really bothered him.

Gavin’s different, Gavin’s a good guy, and a good looking one too. He’s also been gifted with the ability to make the tips of Jared’s ears turn pink whenever he makes a particularly flirtatious comment.

Those pink tips were always for Jensen. No one else ever managed to make him blush like that, and it’s not that Jensen thinks for one minute Jared would cheat, but there’s no denying he’s attracted to the director who’s currently gripping his forearm and leaning up on tiptoes, whispering in his ear and smirking not so coyly.

Jensen turns his face away from the display and tries to get a grip on the slow seeping jealousy forcing it’s way along his veins, knowing he’s making a mountain out of a molehill and being fucking ridiculous.

Despite that knowledge, Jensen can’t help the small grunt of annoyance when Jared reappears and clicks his fingers to get his attention.

“Dude, we gotta get to it, next scene’s all set.”

Jensen stands and actively avoids Jared’s eye before settling on his mark, and when Gavin yells _Action_ he swings his hammer so hard and fast at Jared’s head his partner has to duck and throw his hands up in front of his face. “Hey, what the fuck was that for?!”

“Just bein’ authentic.”

They’re back in Jensen’s tent, it’s well past midnight, and both he and Jared are completely fucking shattered.

The day consisted of pick up shots and action sequences choreographed to within an inch of their lives, and it’s taken its toll on both men who are currently crumpled in a heap atop the cot designed for one tiny woman, not two hulking great dudes wearing a metric fucktonne of Viking Armour and Fur.

Jared can feel the tension in Jensen’s body, it’s radiating out across the scant gap between them, making him fidget and worry at his outfit. “Jen, you okay?”

Jensen snorts and slams his head against the already wafer thin pillow. “M’fine.”

Jared’s inches away from calling bullshit with a colourful array of cuss words that would have his Mama recoiling, but there’s something in Jensen’s voice that stops him losing his temper and makes him sit up and study his partner. “Seriously, Jen, what’s wrong? You’ve been funny with me all day, and I swear you were trying to cave my head in a couple of times. It’s a damned good job those things aren’t as heavy as they look.”

The memory of Jared landing ass first in the snow several times, knowing he wasn’t wearing anything to protect his balls from the icy ground, makes Jensen smirk before he remembers he’s in the middle of being pissy. “I’m fine. Go’way.”

Jared stands from the cot and points at Jensen whose back is turned, nose squashed into his useless pillow. “Oh for god’s sake, fine. If you’re gonna be a child I’m gonna sleep in my own tent tonight.”

Jensen doesn’t answer and Jared growls before stalking out of the tent and standing still in the cool night air, grappling for composure and stopping himself from storming back inside to shout at his partner, who’s clearly been drinking something funny because he’s obviously gone insane.

As he breathes deeply, he hears Jensen muttering.

“Why don’t you go sleep in _Gav’s_ tent, I’m sure he’d be perfectly fuckin’ willin’ to bunk up for the night.”

“For fuck sake, _really?_ ”

Jared rolls his eyes, shakes his head and walks slowly away, knowing he’s going to get nowhere tonight trying to talk to Jensen and wondering what in the hell he did to make his partner think he’d even contemplate Gavin as a suitable bedmate.

Standing under the tepid sputtering spray from one of the on set showers, Jared scrubs himself raw, ignoring the ever present chill in the air and the sense of unease that’s making him mutter and curse under his breath.

Lathering his body, making sure to keep his hair dry, Jared wonders how the hell he and Jensen managed to get involved in a low-budget Indie film that was supposed to be a pleasant vacation from their everyday lives, and has now turned into a total clusterfuck.

Instead of sleeping next to his other half tonight, he’ll be lying awake and contemplating Jensen’s ability to be the _most_ frustrating man on the planet.

Finally free of suds, and shivering from the cold that seems to permeate every inch of the side of the damned mountain, Jared flicks the shower off and towels down as quickly as humanly possible, for fear of contracting a set of blue balls that will never abate.

“It’s a damned good job I love you, Jensen Ackles, a damned good job.”

Jared awakes to the sound of birds chirping and thinks only he and they are fucking mental enough to be awake at this hour, on the side of a god damned mountain bathed in brilliant white snow and cold enough to freeze nipples from chests.

He reaches out beside him and pats the covers on his cot, only to realise why he’s sleeping alone and isn’t being snuggled by a six foot Texan with a giant erection tucked between Jared’s butt cheeks.

What is Jensen thinking? Why in the hell would he even entertain the idea that Jared wants Gavin?

He understands that as the not out person in the partnership, Jensen deals with a certain amount of repressed feelings, as well as having to learn to live with the fact that people openly flirt with Jared whenever they get the chance, but this is madness.

Jensen chose not to share his private life, neither agreeing or disagreeing with interviewers when they pronounce the pair of them to be the closest two people ever have been without actually having sex, and Jared’s always been okay with it. Just because he decided to carry a banner, that doesn’t mean Jensen has to.

However, it does make life difficult in situations like this. Gavin knows Jared’s gay, he has no definitive answer as to Jensen’s sexuality, which means as far as the director is concerned, Jared’s fair game.

Gavin’s not in the wrong, Jared’s not in the wrong, and Jensen’s not in the wrong, and yet the entire thing _feels_ every level of wrong.

Jared thinks it’s about time he sat Jensen down and spoke to him about it, but he doesn't want his partner thinking he’s pushing, he also doesn’t want to be stuck on the side of a mountain and rowing with him when they have a damned film to finish shooting.

Making the decision to give Jensen the space he needs to come to his senses, or at least calm down a little, Jared starts throwing on the strips of leather and fur that pass for his costume and thinks maybe he could use Jensen’s jealousy to his advantage, but only if he speaks to Gavin first.

Jared’s not the type to use someone just to get a rise out of his other half, but perhaps it’s time Jensen fished or cut bait.

That or he’s going to continue to come up against these kinds of situations and Jared doesn’t want to lose him simply because he can’t break down that wall.

It may well be underhand, and usually he wouldn’t even entertain the idea, but Jensen’s needed a small nudge for a very long time and if they ever want to have a proper relationship, they need to both be open with who they really are.

Suffice it to say, Gavin is both pleased and a little confused when he hears Jared whistling outside his tent and shouting, “Knock knock.”. He spent the majority of last night thinking some seriously inappropriate thoughts about his favourite actor, but he’s realised that all they’ll ever be is thoughts.

After hours of going over Jared and Jensen’s body language, smiles, unintentional touches and tender moments of contented quiet, Gavin has come to the conclusion that Jensen may not be _out_ and Jared may not have confirmed a relationship, but there’s something there. Something he doesn’t want to get in the way of.

In all honesty, even if they aren’t lovers, they’re destined to be at some point because there is no denying the chemistry and connection. The genuine friendship and love.

Bearing all of that in mind, Gavin whistles back and effects a mock regal tone before replying  and steeling himself for the sight of Jared in that damned costume. “ **Enter!** ”

Jared snorts a laugh and ducks inside Gavin’s tent, already decked out in fur and leather and shouldering his favourite prop; the broadsword of doom, which he _is_ going to be taking home from set, one way or another. “Yo, Gav, got a minute? I kinda need a favour.”

Gavin’s not exactly sure why but the look on Jared’s face speaks of being caught with a hand in the cookie jar, which means whatever this favour is, it’s probably not to do with the film set or script. “Shoot.”

“Jensen - he, I - we…”

“I bloody knew it!”

Jared blushes and bows his head, having caught the signals from his director, but knowing he’d never even consider anything happening, not when Jensen makes up his entire universe. However, he does owe the man an apology because he _has_ been flirting.

As his Papa says, and his Mama always laughs at, “Window shoppin’ is all well and good as long as you don’t go in and buy a yard of somethin’ you can’t use.”

 “Yeah, look, I am sorry, I didn’t mean - I just thought it was a bit of harmless flirting, but apparently Jensen’s not convinced and now I’m stuck with a surly partner and a director who’s been making moves towards asking me out.”

Gavin smirks and shakes his head before standing and offering Jared his hand. “Buddy, you are one fine piece of ass, but even I can see what you two have is special and more than a quick bump and grind. I’m just not sure why he hasn’t admitted it, yet.”

Jared smiles softly and remembers the first conversation he and Jensen ever had about their ‘relationship’.

_”Jen, I get why you like to keep your private life private, but the rumours have been circulating for years. People _know_ , they just don’t **know**. I’m not pushing and I’m not demanding, but, will you ever be able to admit what it is we are?”_

_“Jay, I love you. I want to be out there, brave and strong just like you, but that’s not _me_. I’m not a showman and I’m not one of those actors who can share everything and not go to bed at night worrying what people think. This is ours, no one else’s. I don’t have an overwhelming urge to _parade_ it in front of the media. I’m not asking you to stop being the person you are, I’m just asking you to allow me my privacy.”_

Those reasons were good enough for Jared, but as the years have passed he’s noticed Jensen’s frustration at the whole situation and maybe now he can give the guy the nudge he needs.

They don’t have to be out there in the public eye, or making out in front of the filming lot, but they can be honest.

“He’s just not one for public shows of affection, however - you may be able to help me with that, if you’re not too sore about the fact I won’t be, what was it you said? Bumping and grinding, with you?”

Gavin snorts and rolls his eyes but gets the gist of where Jared’s going with this, and thinks once all is said and done he’s going to need to send a damned huge fruit basket to Jensen, because the director can flirt better and smoother than any other human being on the planet.

Jensen rolls over onto the cold spot where Jared usually lays and is struck by how fucking stupidly he acted yesterday.

What was he thinking? Jared may well be attracted to Gavin, and Gavin is certainly panting for his partner, but Jared wouldn’t dream of cheating and he _loves_ Jensen with his whole heart. They’ve been a couple for more than five years and no amount of flirting is going to derail that.

Jensen crawls out of bed, swears at the cold and starts rapidly dressing in his Viking garb, before nodding, making a pact with himself to talk to Jared properly and end the tension between them.

Jensen is all set to do exactly that as he emerges into the crisp morning light, when he sees Jared and Gavin huddled together by one of the half burned out straw huts they used for yesterday’s shooting, and he’s overtaken by an urge so strong it makes him sway on the spot.

Grinding his teeth and putting his head down, extensions blowing in the fierce wind whipping across the mountain, Jensen strides towards Gavin and Jared, and enjoys visions of separating the director’s head from his torso!

Jensen knows he’s channeling Dean Winchester as he swings the hammer in his hands and slams it down in the snow next to Jared who, despite looking like he’s unfazed, still jumps slightly.

Gavin’s eyes widen as he takes in the steam practically billowing from Jensen’s nostrils, but braves getting his head caved in by simply nodding at his second lead and turning back to Jared, whose cheeks are betraying a small blush, which is creeping slowly across his face.

“So, _Jay_ , about this next scene... You realise we’re going to have to come in extra **close** , right?”

Jared’s weighing up his options for responses and how easily this could rapidly backfire on him, when Jensen cuts across the conversation like a finely honed blade.

“ _What_ scene?”

Gavin turns back to Jensen and is amazed to find that jealousy suits the man. His face is flushed, his eyes are piercing - almost sparkling - and he’s pulled himself up to his full and threatening height.

The director thinks, at the very least, he’s going to get some excellent _Barbarian_ shots, even if he does only get to enjoy them for a moment or two before Jensen punches him out.

“The first proper sex scene between you two.” Gavin waits for that piece of information to sink in, banking on the fact that Jensen will have seen the original shooting schedule for the day and knowing the change will irritate him to no end. “We’re going to have to make sure we get all of Jay’s overs today, yours will have to wait, which means we’ll only need you for half the actual shoot.”

Jared’s bracing for impact because he can feel a shift in the air next to him where Jensen’s shoulders are tensing like he’s seriously considering taking a swing at the director.

There’s a moment of complete silence where all three men can hear the faint echoing song of one lone loon bouncing off the snow covered peaks around them, and then Jensen very calmly, almost too calmly, leans the handle of the hammer he’s been gripping hard enough to make his knuckles blanch, against Jared’s thigh, spins on his heel and walks away.

Jared watches Jensen’s measured strides, admiring the way his calf muscles roll and twitch, and realises that perhaps this was the stupidest idea he’s ever had.

He’s about to run after Jensen when he feels Gavin’s hand land gently on his arm.

“Leave him. What’s worse, him thinking I’m making a move, possibly forcing his hand, or you admitting you played him and him never talking to you again?”

Jared turns his head towards Gavin and can see genuine sympathy in his eyes, and knows he’s going to be in a hell of his own making, either way. “I don’t know, but what I do know is that when Jensen’s shouting and ranting, you’re safe. When he’s silent and calm, watch the fuck out.”

“Ah, well, I’ll make sure to lock my tent zip from the inside tonight, shall I?”

Despite the idiocy of his plan and the fear he’s playing with some serious fire, Jared still laughs, because it would probably take a garrisoned fort to keep Jensen out when he’s that pissed, not a flimsy zip padlock. “One eye open, Gavin, one eye open.”

“Fuckin’ smarmy bastard **dick**!”

The problem with tents is they’re not exactly sturdy and they don’t offer much in the way of resistance when wanting to kick the crap out of something, so Jensen contents himself with slamming his fist into his cot over and over again, until the need for violence abates ever so slightly. “Seriously, who the fuck does he think he is? Jared’s **my** boyfriend, he’s mine and nothin’ you can do will - fuck it!”

As angry as he is, as fucked off as he is with the fact that Gavin is putting the moves on his man, Jensen can’t stop that nagging sense of guilt at the idea it’s partly his own fault.

Five years. Five years of sneaking around and pretending to just be friends.

He’s heard countless rumours, seen stories online, fan speculations, and he’s been okay dealing with it, simply because not admitting out loud that he and Jared are more than buddies means he’s kept his privacy.

But why?

The fans wouldn’t be annoyed, in fact they’d probably be overjoyed. So it isn’t fear of losing watchers of the show or helping hands in all of the charity work the pair of them do.

What is it?

His parents wouldn’t give two fucking shits if he came out, they’ve never been anything but supportive of his choices, up to and including publicly approving all of Jared’s charity work to do with same sex rights and awareness.

He’s got a sneaking suspicion they know and have just avoided putting him on the spot, anyway.

They’ve come home enough times during hiatus filming and found Jared and Jensen squirrelled away in the boat house out back, bare but for a pair of trunks, chuckling and flushed and smiling ever so guiltily.

If it’s not his parents’ or fans’ reactions, what in the hell is it?

Maybe it’s simply that he’s gotten so used to not saying anything, to avoiding the subject or changing it, that he’s not sure how to be open and honest about it.

The issue isn’t that he’s gay. When he was dating women he didn’t like flashing his private life all over the news, preferring to keep his intimate interactions quiet and to himself.

Sighing and looking at the mussed up sheets on his cot where he finished pounding the hell out of them, Jensen hangs his head and tries not to imagine the look on Gavin’s face when Jared strips off for the love scene they’re meant to be shooting in less than an hour.

It’s bad enough the director’s going to get an eyeful of what doesn’t belong to him, but the fact Jensen isn’t _needed_ for half the scene means he won’t be there to keep a check on the line Gavin best not fucking cross.

Jensen can’t just hang around for Jared’s overs, that’ll make it **way** too obvious he’s having serious issues dealing with Gavin’s advances.

Narrowing his eyes, thinking he should start fighting dirty, Jensen wonders if he can make a quick call for a closed set, and then really give Gavin something to put in his memory banks.

Gavin sits quietly in his chair in the middle of video village and waits for his two leads to show up, and wonders why the set’s suddenly now closed.

Neither Jared nor Jensen expressed a need for it when discussing the sex scenes previously, not even at table read throughs, where the rest of the cast were mesmerised listening to the lines they’d be speaking during those particular moments.

Gavin remembers the exact second he began wanting Jared; _“I’m yours, you own me, do what you will just - don’t _take_ me and I’ll give myself to you.”_

Jensen’s face had flushed and he’d squirmed, but to anyone without a trained eye for well hidden sexual tension, it simply looked like he was getting into character.

Jensen’s reaction, coupled with Gavin’s immediate and visceral need, meant that the rest of the read through had blurred into one excruciating half hour of trying and failing to cover over his lustful thoughts, and Jared looking up into a sea of eyes that were all imagining what he’d look like bathed in moonlight and blissfully free of clothing.

Even then, even after Jared and Jensen had both coughed and looked to each other with coy smiles on their faces, they’d not requested a closed set.

So, why now?

Jared’s not nervous, not really. He’s done plenty of sex scenes, and they weren’t with the one person in the world he trusts more than any other, but they also weren’t in front of a man who only two days ago was making advances and is plainly attracted to him.

He’s not nervous, but he _is_ fidgety. Jensen will be there, for at least half the shoot, and he’s hoping the tension between them won’t derail the scene, although playing a Viking Barbarian whilst in the grip of jealousy will probably help his partner get into character.  Jared just hopes he’ll come out of that character once his shots are done and won’t decide to headbutt Gavin.

Jared’s about to walk to the area where they’re shooting the sex scene when he’s handed a scrap of paper by a Grip. As he unfolds it he wonders what the hell is going on. “Closed set, really? Okay, that wasn’t part of the plan!”

Jensen is swinging wildly between bricking it and beating his chest like a great ape. The thought that he’s about to do this is petrifying and exciting all at once.

He’s never been one for public shows of affection, which is putting it mildly, so even contemplating - well, he’s about to see if he can put his money where his mouth is, literally.

Nodding once, like he’s silently agreeing with himself, Jensen strides towards set and does his best not to let his hands shake.

There’s a bare minimum crew surrounding the straw and hemp bed that’s been set up as if Jared and Jensen, or Torold and Yngvi, have already tussled and are about to get down to the nitty gritty of the moment.

Gavin, one camera operator, one sound guy with a boom held tightly in his hands, and one girl holding the sides and dailies on a clipboard, walking out the scene verbally.

“So, Jared, you’ll deliver your line, but we need Jensen’s over, we need to see his face when you ask him not to take you, then we'll hold and shift so we can see yours. Closed set means Chad will have to lock the camera off and move across the room to the second one, understand?”

Jared kneels against the scratchy material of the rudimentary bed, completely without clothing other than one wrist cuff which is rapidly catching the chill in the air and radiating the temperature along his arm, causing him to shiver ever so slightly. “Got it, thanks Treasa.”

Treasa smiles and tries her best not to catch a quick look at Jared’s impressive cock, which is hanging languidly against his thigh. Not hard and yet still a definite mouthful. She turns to Jensen, who’s standing just away from the bed, wearing his pleated leather skirt but nothing else, extensions tousled like Jared’s already slid his fingers into them and pulled. “Okay then, Jensen, on Gavin’s mark, you’ll wait for Jared to deliver his line and then slowly step onto the bed before lowering yourself to your knees in front of him. Clear?”

Jensen tips a nod at Treasa and smiles, but says nothing.

Treasa shuffles the sides on her clipboard and waits for Chad to signal he’s ready.

Chad clicks his fingers, Treasa flicks a two fingered salute at him and then points to Gavin, who’s practically sliding out of his chair, trying and failing not to focus on Jared’s cock or the way in which Jensen keeps licking his lips.

Treasa coughs and smirks and Gavin comes back to himself enough to croak out _Action_.

Jared’s eyes change shape and shade as he allows Torold to inhabit his mind.

Affecting the breathless throaty voice he knows will drive Jensen wild, in character or not, _Torold_ raises his hands in supplication; palms up, fingers flat. “I’m yours, you own me, do what you will just - don’t _take_ me and I’ll **give** myself to you.”

Yngvi’s eyes widen and his chest expands as he fathoms Torold’s words and the meaning behind them, and then takes one long stride, putting his leather clad crotch at eye level with the kneeling captive who’s fast becoming more than a simple indentured slave to the Barbarian conqueror.

Torold looks up through his lashes, tilts his head and waits for his owner’s reaction to his offer, and Jared can feel his cock beginning to twitch when the face of Yngvi briefly, so briefly in fact that only he would have ever caught it, turns into that of the man he loves.

The expression on Jensen’s face says he’s intending on taking Jared and Torold up on the offer, and it’s all Jared can do not to swallow convulsively and grab his now half hard cock.

Jensen lowers himself to the bed, making sure not to block Jared’s light, and waits.

Sure enough there’s a low whistle and everyone stills long enough for Chad to lock off and move to the second camera facing Jared.

Gavin can taste the tension in the air, literally feel it beading on his tongue and sliding down his throat as he watches, transfixed, whilst Yngvi bends his spine almost supine, before allowing the tip of his tongue to dart from between his lips.

Treasa’s about to call cut, as this is most definitely not in the scripted direction notes, but Gavin waves his hand in front of her face and shakes his head no, vigorously.

Content to take her director’s lead, Treasa settles herself back into the shadows and waits to see exactly what it is that Jensen’s got planned, because by the look on Jared’s face, this is all Mr Ackles and nothing to do with Yngvi and Torold.

Sure enough, without anyone calling a stop to proceedings, Jensen continues to delicately lap at the tip of Jared’s now fully erect cock which is bobbing in mid-air, silky strand of pre-come balanced precariously against the hard pink flesh.

Jared forgets there’s a camera pointing at him, he forgets there’s a skeleton crew surrounding him, all he can think about, all his world is at that moment in time, is the gentle flicks of Jensen’s tongue as he licks a trail along the shaft of his cock, capturing every single morsel of pre-come before it drips from his tip.

The moan Jensen lets loose as he looks up at Jared through hooded eyes is one made of pure want, and Jared finds himself looking down on his partner and mouthing _Please_ , before forcing his fingers into the long hair now hanging in waves around Jensen’s face.

Jensen uses a canine to bite down on his bottom lip, smirks at Jared, then opens his mouth wide and sucks his entire length back, humming as every millimeter slides past his lips.

Gavin is all but horizontal in his chair as the scene unfolds in front of him, and it’s all he can do not to whip his dick out and start furiously fisting himself. Behind him, Treasa inhales deeply but doesn’t make another move to halt the ridiculously hot sight of Jensen Freaking Ackles actually sucking Jared Friggin’ Padalecki’s cock.

Chad, the poor camera operator, is as straight as a die, but even his hands are shaking as Jensen’s bare ass can be seen bobbing in the air, balls tightening  and cock dripping like a fucking tap between his legs.

Thank fucking heavens the camera is locked off or there’d be some serious shuddering going on in the scene.

Jared’s beautiful face is practically purple as he only just manages to stave off the inevitable orgasm that’s gathering at the base of his spine and making spots dance at the edges of his vision. He just about has the wherewithal not to shout Jensen’s name, instead groaning long and low and hoping that his fingers kneading Jensen’s scalp as he sucks and licks and devours him, aren’t in the light they’ll need to capture the final shot.

It’s as Jensen hollows his cheeks, sucking Jared as far back as he can, and nuzzles his nose into the soft thatch of curls at the base of his partner’s cock, that he feels a sudden urge to crow at the top of his voice. Instead, he flicks his eyes left to where Gavin is doing absolutely nothing to hide the bulge in his trousers, and quirks one eyebrow.

Gavin’s going to come and there’s not a damned thing he can do about it. He’s never come untouched in his entire life, but the vision of Jensen’s spine curving whilst Jared’s cock disappears down his throat, is not something you see every day. He’s just about got enough coherence left not to moan out loud and ruin the scene, but he’s quite capable of catching Jensen’s meaning without him ever saying a word.

Gavin nods, smirks, and slams the ball of his hand against the bulge between his legs, but never once closes his eyes.

Not when Jared flicks his hips upwards, forcing spittle and come to spill from Jensen’s lips and dribble down his chin. And not when his own release is signalled by the tingling in his toes and the grunt of effort it takes not to holler Jensen’s name.

As Jared comes, hard, filling Jensen’s mouth, bathing his tongue in tangy sweetness, Jensen’s cock twitches twice before spurting streams of sticky come against the back of the leather pleats in his skirt, which sticks fast to his thighs and he squeezes his legs closed, massaging his own balls.

There is total and utter awed silence.

Not a whispered word or rasping sound of anyone breathing can be heard.

The only noise is that of Jared and Jensen’s bodies collapsing, sated, against the rough hemp bed, which is now covered in wet white spots.

That and Chad’s whispered, “Fuck ME!” as he unlocks the camera in order to swing downward and capture the scene in all it’s glory.

Jensen and Jared stand on the red carpet, hand in hand, smiling against the flashbulbs going off, causing dancing multi-coloured spots to crowd into their eyes.

A reporter braves leaning over the barrier with a microphone and asks the question everyone’s been thinking about since the film trailer went viral and the rating was announced.

“So, Jensen, Jared, what exactly made you decide to use this film as your coming out announcement, and how did you manage to up the rating from a Mature Content to an R?”

Jensen grins at the female reporter who’s flushing red and staring at the pair of them. “Well, Janey, is that your name?”

“Y-y-yes, Mr Ackles, well remembered.”

“Well, Janey, we decided it was about time we tried our hand at something with a little more adult flavour to it, also, if you were going to tell the world you were sleeping with your best friend, wouldn’t you prefer to do it in leather and fur?”

Jensen’s response almost makes Janey swallow her tongue, and Jared all but collapses against Jensen’s shoulder, laughter forcing tears from his eyes and shudders from his stooping shoulders. “Jen, dude, when you go all out, you go all out, don’t you?!”

“No point in hiding any more, is there? Anyway, we’re already getting offers for a sequel, so, I can’t be that bad at sucking cock.”

 

Fin!

 


End file.
